Forever
by sumino ni iru yo
Summary: First time submitting onto FanFiction. Story: Two years after the fight with Barthandalus everyone's off doing their own thing but Hope feels he can't truly live without Snow. Whats the problem? Serah.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years. Two long years since we destroyed Barthandalus..two long years since Vanille and Fang saved the world from Ragnarok and crystallized. Two long years since they all went their separate ways to their separate lives.

Hope Esthiem a silverette sixteen year old young boy lived alone in the Paroleum Complexes. With his mother dead and his father taken away he had no choice but to try and live on by himself. Hope shut his book hanging his head over his study table in frustration.

"What's the matter Hope?" A girl with orange curly hair tied into two low ponytails wearing the school uniform colors, black bottoms with a green blazer. Hope looked dully into her eyes, she had a concerned look on her face.

"The usual..." He said sullenly. She gave him a knowing look and felt bad for Hope.

"Don't give me that look Vanille." He hated being pitied. He knew he was quite pitiful..just like that day two years ago.

* : 0 FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO : 0*

Barthandalus has been defeated.

"Finally this ends..." Lightning breathed out. The group was exhausted after fighting with all they had using magic and ultimate techniques they cheered mirthly. All the people who had crystallized [including Vanille and Fang] were unfrozen and returned to the people who missed them so much.

"We did it Snow!" Hope happily cheered. After all this it was finally over. Snow did his signature smirk.

"A hero never loses." Hope gave him an incredulous look of unbelief. He sighed.

"You have way to much energy." Hope turned to walk away but was unexpectedly hoisted up in the air and spun around in strong arms. Hope's heart sped up, his face warming..he felt safe and he thought Snow looked so beautiful with his cheery smile and his beard stub and blond hair on sun kissed skin.

"Man your really light Hope.." Snow hotly breathed into Hope's ear. He involuntarily shivered.

"Snooow!~~" A shrill voice cried out. Hope and Snow turned their heads to see Serah and Sazh's son walking towards them. Serah jumped into a startled Snow's arms in the process knocking Hope roughly out of the way.

"S-Serah!?"

"Oh Snow i missed you so much! Now we can get married and we'll be together forever!" Serah was happily tugging on Snow's arm leading him toward Lightning. Hope couldn't explain why his heart hurt so bad at that moment. Snow turned and caught Hope's eyes. It was hard to explain what the look meant. There was.. confusion, sorrow,apology..and longing.

*:3 BACK TO PRESENT : 3*

"Well..you know they haven't gotten married yet." Vanille said with hope lacing her voice. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's it! No more mopeyness! We're gonna go see him today. It's been awhile since we've seen em all anyway." Hope paled. While sitting through the lecture of his class his mind was far from the lesson and more on the event that would happen after school.

*3 AFTER SCHOOL 3*

"Onward,onward,onward to Lightnings!~" Vanille happily sung sitting on the subway kicking her feet back and forth. Hope was staring at the blurry images of scenery passing by. He couldn't stop his thoughts from jumbling. So many things could happen with this meeting. Each one that came to mind had a horrible conclusion.

"Hope just tell him how you're feeling." Hope wanted to scream. She just didn't understand the situation. She was telling him to confess a love to his MALE companion, who by the way had a fiance' he was madly in love with and had set out on a rescue mission for. While he was some little kid who at one point tried to take his life. The chances were far from slim and he didn't want to risk anything. Besides if in some weird way there was a chance there's no possible way Snow went that way. Not saying Hope did completely he still looked at girls and thought they were cute but Snow was different.

"Hope..? We're here are you ok?" Vanille placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hope exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Let's get this over with.."

"Now that's no way to go about this!"

"But it's the only way that will get me through this." Vanille didn't argue further. If Hope wanted to be a sour puss she'd let him be. Lightning's house was a simple looking house..ok simple was not the word it was HUGE like a Bachelor Pad! With an amazing view of the sun setting on the ocean. Vanille pushed a star struck Hope towards the door. Hope began to panic.

"Uh Vanille? Let's just come back another day."

"But..i already rung the door bell."

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!?" The door opened revealing a possibly just awakening Lightning.

"Who's- Vanille? Hope? Well..now this is an unexpected surprise. It's been two years i think..please come in." Lightning gestured for them to enter. Vanille happily dragged a still panicking Hope inside. If they thought the outside was fancy the inside spoke a whole new level of fancy! Everything seemed to glitter! The big screen TV with a game system hooked up to it, the marble spiraling staircase leading to the second tier. The humongus kitchen connected to an exquisite dining room.

"Wow.." Hope gasped out.

"I'm guessing you like it." Hope jumped. Not noticing that Vanille went to go explore leaving just him and Lightning.

"O-oh yea its just so pricey looking i didn't see you to be that type." Lightning chuckled warmly. She walked over to the couch patting the seat beside her for Hope to take.

"To be honest it wasn't all my idea. Serah was the main decorator." Hope sighed. Totally forgetting Serah and Snow for the moment. Vanille came bubbling into the living room.

"Oh Lightning your house is amazing!~~ Ohhh i wish Fang would do a bit more decorating like this but you know her so difficult!" Vanille sighed. She plopped on the couch as if she lived here. Hope chuckled. He really did love her random carefree attitude one of the reasons they completed each other as best friends. She was that sweet, fun side while Hope was the rational worrywart.

"Woah is this a party?" Hope chocked slightly on air. He turned slightly to see the man of all his problems. Snow stood stretching his stiff limbs having must have just woken up. [Man these people slept for a long time] He wore a black beater with gray sweat pants. His usual bandana wasn't on and Hope thought he looked so damn sexy right now! Hope pulled his knees to himself trying to hide his presence. Smart move Hope.

"Snow! I see you shaved the santa beard you were growing." Vanille said with a happy straight face. Snow raised a perfectly arched blond eyebrow at her.

"Still as straight forward as ever i see. Well of course i trimmed it up a bit. When you go on a long journey with no razor your beard tends to grow a bit...and Christmas was just to far away" he joked ruffling the top of Vanille's head. Snow stopped his torture of Vanille's hair when his eyes landed on the lump on the couch who's name happened to be Hope Esthiem and who just happened to really suck at hiding.

"Hope..?" Hope peeked through his fingers at Snow. Green clashed with Blue as they looked mesmerized into each other.

"Snow. Greet Hope and Vanille properly." Lightning glared not noticing the moment they were having while Vanille was having a hard time hiding her giddyness. She was quite the yaoi fan.

"MOE KAWAIIIIII!~" She squealed unable to contain her happiness. Everyone stared at her.

"Moe?" Snow questioned.

"Eh it's just something she got from her shoujo manga..I don't know what it means so don't ask." Hope shook his head failing to notice the warm smile Snow gave him.

"Sounds like she's been giving you a hard time in these two years."

"Tch don't even get me started."

"Hey! That's so mean Hope! Your half of my trouble.~" All four shared a nice laugh. It felt good to be reunited again. Though Hope felt kinda on edge. Where was Serah?

"She went to the mall with some friends." Hope let out a shrill girly yelp.

"Y-you read my mind!?" Snow blinked at him. Hope blinked back. Then Snow let out a bellowing laugh.

"You do know you said it aloud Hope!" Snow clutched his sides from laughing too much even Lightning was covering her laughter. Hope blushed beet red from embarrassment.

"Great just great now you're all laughing at me."

"No.. No Hope your just too adorable sometimes." Snow ruffled his hair sitting on the floor beside Hope. After getting over the butterflies in his tummy he wondered why Snow didn't just sit on the other vacant chair but it wasn't his house so he had no say where he sat. A comforting silence settled in. Hope taking the time to actually look around the house and store it to memory. He could see many pictures of Lightning and Serah and even some of Hope and the gang. What really bothered him was the lack of photos of Snow. Wasn't he and Serah engaged? He didn't want to pry so he kept quiet. He noticed the game station again.

"Well i guess that would explain the video games."

"Ne what do you mean Hope?" Vanille tilted her head head questioning. At this point everyone was looking at Hope.

"Huh- OH er well i just assumed Snow was the reason for owning a game station." Snow nervously chuckled pointing at Lightning. Hope gaped.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THEY'RE YOURS LIGHTNING!?" She glared at Hope a dark aura surrounding her.

"Is that a PROBLEM?" Hope coward getting closer to Snow in the process.

"N-NO MA'AM!" Lightning sighed standing up to walk to the kitchen.

"Vanille would you like to help me with dinner?"

"Sure~" She happily walked into the kitchen.

"While the girls cook the guys can drink beer and be bums." Hope chuckled at Lightnings strange way of joking.

"Honey i want extra meat!" Snow smirked playfully waving her off as if some working servant.

"Watch it muscle brain." Lightning laughed before leaving Snow and Hope alone. They glanced at each other blushing slightly.

"Sooo.." They both started.

"How's Serah?"

"How's Vanille?" Their eyes popped open.

"WAIT WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hope glared.

" Why're you saying what?! Serah's your FIANCE'!" He pointed out

" H-hey you just caught me off gaurd. What about you!? Seems like you and Vanille hooked up pretty well." If Hope hadn't been in the state he was in now he would have caught the jealousy in Snow's voice.

" Well you obviously don't understand how "friendship" works, or love!" Hope's eyes widened realizing what he had just said. Stupid! Hope glanced Snow who's head hung low and face hidden by his bangs. Hope was panicking! He wasn't mad..was he? Snow chuckled humorlessly leaning his head back on the couch running his hands through blond locks tiredly as if coming to terms with something.

" Is there a difference? You want to protect your friends and the one you love. So what's the big difference?" Snow glanced at Hope with confusion written clearly on his face. Hope felt a bit bad and regretted lashing out at Snow like that. Because Hope could see Snow was really trying but he was just getting a lot of things mixed up.

" Snow, protecting the people you care about is just the start. Not everything can be handled with brute force. With friends you feel a sense of belonging and have a lot of fun, memorable times together. Like how we were during the whole Barthandalus crisis. That'd be more like what friendship describes. Now love.." Hope blushed suddenly feeling self-conscious because he was still young and for all he knew his idea of love was totally wrong.

" Love is like when you see that person and you get butterflies, you want to be with them more than anyone else. They're your special person. Them and only them...or ya know something along the lines of that." Hope scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Movement from Snow caught Hope's attention.

" So that's love huh.." Snow mumbled quietly to himself but, Hope caught every word. He bit the inside of his cheek already regretting what he was about to ask.

" Isn't that how things are with Serah?" Hope was proud his voice didn't crack because at that moment he was a car wreck of nerves. Snow's eyes widened before taking on a more solemn look. He stood up walking the few steps over to Hope bending down to eye level with him. Hope wanted to back up or push Snow away. Under the intense gaze of those blue eyes he loved so much he was sure to crack. Seconds that felt like hours passed and all Snow did was look at him. First with confusion then with a pondering frown until finally realization lit up his whole face.

" No..I don't think it's anything like that..." Snow finally said softly. Hope felt a tornado of thoughts hit him, each one bringing him more and more hopeless pain. Snow watched the emotions play through Hope's beautiful emerald green eyes with fascination. You could read Hope like a book and that was one of the many things Snow liked about him. Snow's eyes shifted down to land on the plump pink lips on Hope's face begging to be nibbled and kissed. Snow's eyes widened greatly.

' Kiss!? No..no I shouldn't- I don't even swing that way! At least..I don't think so..ARGH! This is all because Hope looks too damn feminine and fuck-able for his own good. I think he got all of Nora's looks because he looks nothing like his father.' While Snow was internally struggling with who Hope looked like most said boy was slightly creeped out by the far away gaze directed at him.

" Hope~~Snow~! Dinners ready!" Came Vanille's happy-go-lucky voice from the kitchen. Glad for the interruption Hope quickly sat up and walked towards the kitchen. He stopped mid-step and glanced at Snow who hadn't moved from his spot which worried him.

"Snow?" A waved hand of dismissal was his answer.

" Don't worry kid I'm alright, go on. I'll be there in a minute." Snow said. Hope wasn't convinced but knew at this moment he wouldn't be getting an answer. He sighed softly continuing into the kitchen where Lightning was struggling to stop Vanille from casting a revival spell on the turkey.

" Do I wanna know?" Hope asked with amusement, taking his seat at the table. Lightning gracefully sat down in the the seat to his left rubbing the upcoming headache away.

" Vanille suddenly felt the need to bring the turkey to life, saying it probably had a family and friends who missed it. Alas a revival spell would have no effect anyway." Lightning explained. Vanille huffed and stomped her foot.

" We won't know until we try!" Vanille looked to be on the verge of tears. Hope sighed he seemed to be doing that a lot went through this a lot with Vanille at school. It was weird how nobody could see why she was a vegan.

" Vanille, think about it like this.. maybe the turkey was old and sick so to stop the pain they had to kill it so it wouldn't be in pain anymore." Hope said trying to suggest the best possible outcome. Vanille seemed to believe it as her bubbly attitude returned and she sat in her seat to Hope's right.

" I hope you guys think Fenrir tastes good then~" Vanille exclaimed. For some reason naming the poultry.

" I don't think I'd be able to eat something that has a name kid." Came the sudden voice of Snow walking into the kitchen and proceeding to stare in mock horror at the turkey. Vanille giggled and shrugged looking around the table.

" Where's Serah?" Vanille asked.

" Right here sweetie!~~" Everyone turned to look at Serah Farron sporting a short pink dress with see through sleeves, her beautiful pink hair was tied in its usual side ponytail accessorized with a light pink flower and she wore light pink baby doll shoes. All in all she was a sight to see.

" Got enough pink there.." Vanille muttered quietly. Hope being the only one close enough to hear tried hard to stiffle a laugh. Serah ran over to Lightning embracing her in which it was returned to her ten fold. She looked at Vanille and smiled waving before her eyes landed on Hope. Something akin to hate flashed through her eyes before it was replaced by a bright smile. She walked over and brought Hope into a choke hold type hug.

" It's so "great" to see you two again." She said through her happy facade. But Hope wasn't dumb and could see right through the act. His only question was why was she acting like she was happy to see them. Before he could bat an eye Serah ran over to Snow hugging him happily practically crawling into his lap. Hope could feel the jealousy..and sadness filling up his soul.

" Snowy pooooo~~ ohhh~ I missed you sooo much! I thought you weren't feeling well so you were going to stay in bed until i got home. I didn't think we'd have such nice...guests here." Serrah said while climbing off Snow's lap and into the chair next to him. Hope didn't like the way Serah was referring to them as if they were nuisances and by the look Vanille had he wasn't the only one.

" Well let's eat!" Vanille suggested trying to calm her nerves.

" Wait. I'd like to make an announcement." Snow's random outburst had everyone's eyes on him. He raised out of his chair looking unsure of himself before making eye contact with Hope and regaining his determination. He turned towards Serah holding her hand in his making her blush lightly.

" Serah, you're an amazing, beautiful and also a really smart girl." Snow started. Hope and Vanille rolled their eyes at hearing ' Serah' and 'Smart' in the same sentence. Serah beamed arrogantly.

" But i realized...my love is for someone else and you're like a best friend to me and you're important to me and i care about you a lot.. but i'm sorry i can't marry you." Snow smiled sadly at Serrah. Her face fell completely in devestation and confusion. All other occupants of the room were trying desperately to get their jaws from off the floor.  
Vanille suddenly jumped out of her seat.

"FRIEND ZONED!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I'm legit blown away by your guys' reviews and favoriting and such of this story! Blew my mind of how awesome you all are to actually read my crappy excuse for a story and well liking this couple since its so "weird" what not~ any who I'm done rambling! Thank you all so much! Now on with the story : D!**

Serah stood up out of her seat quickly, knocking the chair down in the process.

" Snow...I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. It sounded as if you're breaking up with me.." Serah chuckled and looked around the room hoping to see someone laughing with her, telling her this was a joke but, the sad expression of Lightning had her clenching her fists. Serah turned angrily to Snow seeing his eyes down casted but, would sometimes look up to catch a glimpse of Hope. Everything made sense to her in an instant. Sharply she turned her head towards Hope pointing an accusing finger at him.

" You think this is a joke?" Serah spat at him. Hope gave her a quizzical look not understanding why he was suddenly dragged into their fight,if you could even call it that. Hope gave Snow credit for letting the girl down easily, trying to keep their friendship in tact but, if anything Hope was just as confused as Serah was on Snow's sudden decision to not get married to her. But you didn't see him pointing out fingers at anyone like she was.

" What are you talking about Serah..?" Hope finally said finding his voice. Serah laughed darkly making everyone in the room tense up with a bit of fear.

" Don't play dumb sweetie. You think you can just up and walk into our perfect life and disrupt it because your life is so horrible.." Serah began, slowly walking around the table, never breaking eye contact with Hope. Vanille glared daggers at Serah, her hand at the ready to cast a spell if Serah over stepped her boundary. A soft trembling hand was placed on top of her and she looked at Hope with disbelief as his eyes pleaded for Vanille not to do anything. Reluctantly, she chose to just clench her fingers and picture a frightened Serah without a mouth inside of her plotting mind.

" I believe your mom's dead. If I gave birth to you I'd commit suicide as well. And your father where is he? Dead as well?" Serah smirked mockingly, feigning to ask such innocent questions. Snow, Lightning and Vanille stared horrified at Serah while Hope held a calm gaze. Lightning was confused as to why her dear younger sister was saying such horrible things. Snow growled under his breath.

" Alright Serah you've said enough. He's a kid for crying out loud!" Snow said grabbing her arm softly but with enough force to show he was serious. Serah faltered a bit, staring at Snow with pained, heart broken eyes.

" You said you'd love me forever Snow..." Serah said, her voice cracking and her eyes swelling with tears. She began yelling at Snow, who was trying to calm her down but that was never possible with Serah being the case. Lightning got out of her seat to calm the two of them down, not enjoying seeing her sister cry nor how Snow was handling her. The three adults went back and forth. Saying this was right and this was wrong. Vanille got tired of it quickly and grabbed Hope's arm.

" This was a bad idea, I should have listened to you. Let's go home now.." Vanille said sadly while trying to pull Hope up out of his chair, but he wouldn't budge. Still giving Serah that frightening calm look. He pulled his arm back from out of Vanille's grip.

" You know what you're pretty dumb Serah." Hope said a bit surprised. The bickering stopped and six pairs of eyes stared at him. Serah glared.

" _Excuse me_?!" Serah said through clenched teeth. Hope laughed softly.

" You think you have such a perfect life? There's no such thing as perfect. And you think you're relationship was just oh so amazing. But he didn't even tell you the reason my mother is dead. And no, suicide was not the reason _sweetie_. Maybe this break up is good for you both since there's not an ounce of trust in it it seems." Hope threw Serah a smirk and let himself be dragged out by Vanille. All three of them were left shocked with wide mouthed expressions. Though Snow was more curious as to why that smirk looked so good but then not suited for Hope. Suddenly Serah lost it and ran towards the front door.

" IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU WHO WAS CRYSTALLIZED! NO ONE'S LIVES WOULD HAVE BEEN RUINED!" She screamed at Hope. Arms wrapped around her body and she was lifted up and away from the arms belonging to Lightning.

" Serah stop. This has gone on long enough." Lightning said to Serah while trying to drag her to the guest bedroom while she was kicking and screaming out pitiful cries.

" Snow, take Vanille and Hope home...you and Serah shouldn't be inside the same house at the moment." Lightning instructed, closing the door the the room and muffling Serah's cries. Snow grabbed his trench coat and bandanna and walked out of the house to catch up to the two teens. He looked everywhere around the slightly darkened area finally spotting Vanille and Hope sitting on a bench under a lone street light inside of the subway transit. Vanille looked up and caught Snow's eyes, begging him to come and help her. He sighed and hugged his coat tighter to himself, trudging over towards the duo. They always were together now that he thought about it. Since the beginning and to the supposed end. If he recalled it was Hope who almost lept after Vanille and Fang when they sacrificed themselves to become Ragnarok. More of a heroic deed than he himself could have done for Nora...but, he could beat himself up over the past later because this was the present and in this present Hope was in need of a loving..._brotherly_ presence. Good thing he was just the guy to help with that predicament.

" You OK there kiddo?" Snow asked the stupidest of stupid questions ever, and the looks Vanille and Hope both gave him were proof enough of it. Snow scratched the back of his head nervously.

" Er-right. Wrong question.."

" You think." Hope dead paned. Vanille looked between the two silent boys before her. Her eyes watered slightly and she bit her lip and whimpered catching both of the males attentions.

" What's wrong Vanille?" Hope asked a bit worried and confused on her sudden change of mood. She stood and pulled slightly at her pigtails in distress.

" You guys' are doing this all wrong! Where's the romance!? Snow, you're supposed to come and hold Hope in your strong arms all like ' _Don't worry baby I gotcha_'" Vanille struck one of Snow's heroic type poses while trying to impersonate his voice. The blush and agape expression Snow has was priceless but, she wasn't done quite yet with her explanation. She turned to Hope and put a hand over her heart and another on her forehead in a mock fainting motion.

" And then Hope, you'd be all like ' _Oh Snow~~ Take me in an abandoned classroom and don't care who comes in and finds us out_' oh-wait. We're at a station uhh-gotta rethink that scenario for a moment-"

" N-no you don't! Just what the hell goes on in that head of yours?!" Hope stood and put his hand over her mouth despite her licking at his hand. His heart just couldn't handle much more of her embarrassing story though-that would have been nice. He'd admit that. Snow shook his head, clearing his mind of whatever it was that he was thinking about so hard on.

" Ah aaaanyway-ignoring those random um comments. We really need to get you two home safely before-"

" Before what Snow? My _parents_ get worried? Sorry to remind you but at the moment I don't have parents waiting for me at home because.."

" Hope! Stop it right now!" Vanille finally broke loose from her confinement.

" Some wanna-be hero failed to save my mother!" Hope spat, turning and dashing towards the park entrance. Snow reached out a hand for the angered boy but clenched his hands and brought it stiffly back to his side. Hope was right after all...what kind of hero let's people die right before him?

" Don't you go getting depressed on me Snow you hear me." Vanille's surprisingly serious voice snapped Snow out of his self-loathing. He glanced at her stunned, her face was set with a stern frown but with determined eyes. Her signature pose of hands on her lithe hips made her point all more prominent.

" Go after him." The only words he needed to hear as he took off towards the direction of the park. Vanille smiled, closing her eyes and forming the Oerba hand signs for a prayer.

" Please let them come out of there with wondrous BL feelings~ "


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yoo im soo sorry it took me such a long time to update D :: I have no blame on anything but myself and my utter laziness! Gomeen now I present a new chapter : D and in advance im soo sorry its so short T ~ T**

Snow ran throughout the park looking everywhere for where Hope might have gone. Under slides, behind trees even in the potholes in the sandbox...until he realized that no human could ever fit into these tiny little things. Maybe an ant but that's beside the point. Snow slowed down into a leisurely jog, he wiped the excess sweat from his forehead that was making his blond hair plastered there. Giving up seemed to be the greatest option but…he knew it wasn't the right one. Gripping his forgotten headband in his hand he ran further into the park with a new found determination, finding it to look like a trail of light that was guiding him to a destination. A destination that he hoped was Hope. It was weird for him to suddenly find Hope's name funny. He gave hope to people just by being himself; a name never fit a person so well. Unlike him, Snow, cold and melted with heat. Just like in the heat of a battle he would suddenly melt his cool composure and go all out while Hope took the time to devise a plan and get organized. Figuring out weak points and when and how to attack. The knucklehead and the brain that should be their true names. Snow smiled a bit to himself and found himself in a small clearing of the forest, where the moon shone down majestically right in the middle. This is where Hope also sat in a tiny little ball.

"Hope..." Snow breathed out entirely relieved to finally find the young silverette. He saw Hope tense and pull himself more into his protective ball, which was more like the fedal position. Cautiously as to not scare Hope, Snow took small steps toward the boy.

"Hope, hey bud it's not safe to be out here so late at night. There could be monsters or stray dogs that want to eat you or child molesters or-"

"Not helping Snow! " Hope sighed and glared at Snow, his eyes looking puffy as if he was just crying. This made Snow gasp in shock. He ran up beside Hope who flinched away from Snow a faint blush on his cheeks and his eyes widened slightly.

"W-what the hell Snow! Why did you even follow me?! Did you leave Vanille by herself?! It should be her that you are more worried about getting attacked or taken by some child molester!"

"Were you crying?" Snow asked softly, looking over Hope's face carefully. He didn't have any marks or bruises so he wasn't hurt…then what made him upset? Hope huffed and looked away, pulling his knees closer to his chest and playing with the bottom of his shoe. Snow wouldn't budge though, he could play this waiting game his entire life if need be…ok so maybe not since he'd also have to eat, bathe and use the restroom but he'd wait all night if he had to! Determination that's what he had baby! ~ Snow ruffled Hope's hair.

"Talk to me, what's got you all sullen?" Snow asked with sincere concern and curiosity. Hope bit his lip and squeezed his legs tighter to him.

"H-how…do you handle a situation where the one you love doesn't love you..?" Snow hummed in thought at that question.

"Well I mean you got to know for sure if they don't like you. Chances are they're just as crazy about you as you are for them, like let's say the little redhead waiting for us down my the station." Snow wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Hope thinking the person this question was about was Vanille. This kind of made his heart beat painfully in his chest. What was he jealous!? Hope was way younger than him…that's what his mind was telling him but he would admit because his heart was telling him that…he did…possibly…maybe a little have feelings for Hope. Hope suddenly laughed. He threw his head back and let out a happy laugh. What? Did he say something funny? Hope wiped at the corner of his eyes and looked at Snow with an adorable expression that made it harder for Snow to breathe. His green eyes shined bright like a…how'd that one song go he heard on the radio, oh yea! Shined bright like a diamond! Err lame joke but it helped him understand that yes, yes he liked Hope a bit more than a friend should like a friend. Especially a male friend.

"I told you I don't like Vanille in that way and now you ruined the mood sooo I'm going to keep who I like to myself." Hope closed his eyes in content and stood up wiping any dirt that might've gotten on to his pants, a small smile on his face. "But I will take your advice and see for myself if this person likes me or not." Hope said, inside his mind he knew though, he knew his love would never be returned but he was a child and children could dream right? He looked at Snow who looked sort of in a daze. He waved his hands in front of his face.

"Hello earth to Snow? Can we get back to Vanille now?" Hope asked a bit worried at his sudden behavior. He was grateful to Snow for coming to look for him, really, but, Snow already had enough stress on him with what happened with Serah and all. He sighed and calmed himself a bit. Geez even the name of the girl drove him into an angry frenzy! Snow shook his head, coming out of his stupor. He jumped up forgetting his bandana on the ground. But Hope saw it and picked it up with the utmost care. Hope chuckled softly and walked up to Snow, the sudden closeness making Snow's breath catch in his throat. If this kept up then he wasn't sure he'd still be alive through the night. Hope wrapped the bandana around Snow's head and began fiddling with it in the back. It was hard to get all his hair into it and out of the way for when he tied it but he somehow got it all to work out. Snow tried to even out his breathing while Hope tied on his bandana. Keep calm Snow keeeeep calm he's just tying your damn scarf thing for you so no need to start acting like some crushing school girl. Wait, did he just call his bandana a "scarf thing"? Damn you Hope! Making my brain stupid! Hope finished and gave a small ta-da. Snow nodded his thanks to Hope since at the moment he felt incapable of speaking and he felt he'd say some of the stupid thoughts on his mind if he opened his mouth to talk. They walked back to Vanille both with different things on their mind.

**I think I've…fallen in love with Hope.** Snow mentally confirmed to himself.

**I'm not holding back anymore.** Hope thought as he glanced at Snow from the corner of his eyes with a mischievous glint to them.

Vanille saw the two boys approaching her and she fell to her knees in a frustrated manner. She glared at the two in front of her making them coware and shake a bit in fear of Vanille's wrath!

"For the love of Oerba when are you guys going to kiss!" Vanille stated exasperatedly. Snow sweat dropped as Hope shook his head and sighed inwardly while walking up to Vanille and standing her up.

"Can I talk to you for a second Vanille?" Hope said with a smile but the vein popping out of his head told that he was trying very hard not to blow a fuse. She skipped over happily while Hope speed walked her away from a confused looking Snow. Hope took a deep breath and smiled at Vanille. She didn't like the looks of this but she'd be lying if she wasn't curious on what was going on in that brain of his.

"You wanna help me get Snow to love me?" Hope asked his best friend already seeing the many ideas popping up in her yaoi filled eyes.

"Why Hope I thought you'd never ask~ Now are we going to go Junjou Romantica on him or Loveless?" She stated seriously already beginning to figure out how and when all this would take place. Hope smiled and began laughing, holding his stomach, he looked over towards Snow and saw he looked a little pissed. Jealousy he presumed? This just made him laugh even harder, he was simply crazy about Snow Villers. Now it was time to make it known.


End file.
